The Vampire
by Starlightfan800
Summary: Haruka Tennoh is a new student and Michiru Kaiou is a member of the school newspaper. The two slowly begin to come together but people at the school are vanishing. Will Michiru be given the job to check out what's going on? Or will she need to find out for herself?
1. Chapter 1

AN: Some of my other stories I decided to delete because once again, no ambition to write them. Including me studying Japanese, anyway, I'll post this story. I've had an interest in vampires. Anyway, I've been wanting to write this for awhile.

I don't own any of the characters, they belong to Naoko Takeuchi. Well, except the names not in the anime.

Note- this is AU.

Chapter 1- New Transfer Student

Michiru went to her locker and twisted her combination. She was in her final year of high school. She was dressed in a white uniform with black tights that just passed her knees and brown boots with a red little tie around the collar.

"Michiru!" yelled a blue haired girl. Her blue hair reached till her knees and she had thin glasses on and had light blue eyes and was dressed the same as Michiru. She clutched a book to her chest. "Ready for History class?"

"Oh, Saku. No, Mr. Cartlon is a weirdo. He talks about things that aren't even real such as vampires, he doesn't stick to curriculum like normal teachers." Michiru brushed a hand through her hair as her friend stuck her tongue out of her mouth.

"You're no fun Michiru," Saku said with a sigh. "We have no homework which is awesome. In my other classes all I ever get is homework. Anyhow, I saw you signed up for the school newspaper. You do know nobody ever reads that, don't you? The most interesting story that was in there was about a ghost and it was just a joke but one of the writers who was not allowed to rejoin the club, you know her, right?"

"Yeah, Akai," Michiru said. Michiru sat beside her in class and she always drew weird pictures of vampires. She would never admit it, but they were actually really good. She had heard that the girl joined the art club and was much more suited there.

The school bell rang, History was a great way to start off the morning.

20 students filled room 230 and sat down at their normal desks. Michiru had Akai on one side and nobody on the other. Akai put her silver hair in a black elastic band and wore the same uniform as every other girl. She had pierced ears and green eyes, she had a silver ring on her index finger.

"Good morning, Kaiou," she said with a bright smile. "You look happy today."

"Uh, same goes for you," Michiru said putting out her purple pencil case.

"Michiru, Michiru, Michiru," Saku said running down the brown stairs to Michiru's desk. "I heard a new boy has transferred into our class."

"Okay," Michiru said shrugging it off. Michiru had never admitted to anyone about being in the closet.

"Oh everyone," Mr. Carlton said. "Good morning. We have a new student in the class today, his name is Tennoh Haruka. Make sure you make him feel welcome. At his old school he was on the track him then home school shortly after. His mother had decided to put him back into a normal school and luckily, he's at Darkson High School with us."

"Nice to meet you all," Haruka said with a small wave. Haruka was wearing the boys uniform and put a hand through his hair.

All the girls in the class screamed including Saku and a sweat drop developed behind Michiru's head.

"Haruka, choose a seat," Mr. Carlton said.

"Haruka, sit next to me!" a girl yelled tapping the desk.

"No me!" another girl said with hearts in her eyes as Michiru sighed.

Haruka said nothing and sat beside Michiru and everyone sighed and Haruka looked at Michiru.

"Can I help you with something?" Michiru questioned the blonde as he smirked.

"No, just gazing at your beauty," he said as Michiru blushed. "So, I heard that nothing is really taught in this class."

"Yeah, Mr. Carlton just talks about stuff that is all made up," Michiru said.

"You two, quiet," Mr. Carlton said. "Kaiou, I can't believe you would interrupt my class. You're a model student, please, be quiet."

"I'm sorry," Michiru said with a sigh as the blonde only continued to smirk.

Michiru listened to the "History," on how vampires ruled a castle somewhere in the city and just wrote down what would be on their final exam. Michiru peaked over and looked at Haruka curiously.

"Why aren't you copying this down?" Michiru whispered.

"I don't need to," the blonde said.

The bell finally rang. Michiru walked down to her writing class she had taken and hummed a tune to herself.

At lunch, Michiru sat with Saku and suddenly Haruka walked up to them.

"Would you mind if I sat here?" Haruka asked curiously. She had no food which was odd since it was lunch time.

Saku shook her head. "No, be our guest."

Haruka sat down and looked at the both of them. "Thank you."

"So, Haruka, where did you go to school last time?" Michiru questioned eating some of her soup from its plastic bowl and set her cheese sandwich to her left.

"Hunku High School," Haruka said. "As the teacher said, I was home schooled after. My father died when I was six and I'll be nineteen in three months. My mom taught me, she used to be a teacher quite some time ago."

"Did she teach what all teacher's need to teach?" Saku asked curiously as she titled her head.

"Of course," Haruka said. "Also, some of-"

Suddenly, a beeping sound went off.

"I need to go, bye Haruka!" Saku said getting up and leaving. "Bye Michiru!"

"So, Michiru," Haruka said. "What a beautiful name, it fits you perfectly."

"Listen, you're a nice enough boy but I-"

"You what?"

"I'm not interested in men if you catch my drift."

Haruka giggled a little.

"What's so funny?" Michiru asked slightly mad.

"I'm not a guy," Haruka told her. "I'm a girl, but I dress like a guy because I like it. I'm not into frilly clothing and don't like the girl uniforms at all." Haruka pointed to Michiru's uniform.

"I like it, that's all that matters," Michiru said. "I need to get ready for my next class, I need to go. I'm sorry, Haruka, maybe we can talk some other time."

"Anytime," Haruka said smirking with a nice look on her face. She felt her stomach rumble a little. It could wait till later.

Michiru walked to her locker and took out her Math textbook. She had put her lunch in the garbage.

The day finally ended and Michiru was happy. She finally got to go to her club to write about something interesting. She was really excited, she went to room 305 and saw a girl from her class Mitsuki who had short brown hair and three clips in the shapes of flowers all of her hair.

"Michiru, hey," Mitsuki said smirking. "Ready to write for our club?"

"I'm a little bit nervous to put my opinion out there using my real name. I was wondering could I write for the advice column? My mom said that's my strong point." Mitsuki tapped her chin for a moment and nodded. "Thank you!"

"You're welcome," Mitsuki said. "We have about 50 letters asking for advice. You can take some home if you want. Do you have your own laptop at home?"

"Yeah, I can send the advice to my e-mail for the paper," Michiru explained. "I can maybe ready 20 or so at the moment and give some advice."

"Sounds good to me," Mitsuki said. "Oh, you need to meet everyone else at the moment. Everyone, this is Michiru. Please be nice to her."

"Hi," Michiru waved her hand.

"Michiru, the boy on the left with the green hair is Hikou. He's in grade 11 and is new to the school. The girl near the photocopier is Mikino and in grade 12. The tall girl with the red sweater over the school uniform is Hotaru. I hope we can all get along. There's a computer over there, use the special log in."

Mitsuki handed Michiru a tiny sheet with a code on it and a username.

She looked down:

Student1013578

Password: NewspaperBackUpClub

"Thanks," Michiru took the paper with her and logged into the computer.

**Later...**

"That should do it," Michiru said as she stretched looking at the clock as it read 3:25 pm. "I need to go Mitsuki, see ya!"

"See you on tomorrow, Michiru," Mitsuki said looking up from her computer as she soon looked back.

Michiru closed the door of the unused classroom and walked down the empty halls with her bag slung over her left shoulder. It felt like walking through a ghost town in a creepy movie, some

of the lights have even been turned off.

"Hey," said a voice as Michiru saw Haruka walk near her. "I thought you had gone home."

"No. I joined a club recently," Michiru told Haruka, she didn't feel like going into detail about her life much with the blonde though. "Besides, what are you doing here? Shouldn't you be at your house?"

Haruka frowned and sighed. "I had forgot my extra key at home today. My mom is out and I can't get in without it. Could I walk you home maybe, or could we go get coffee together?"

Michiru thought about it for a second and nodded. The blonde was new and didn't have any really good friends yet, at least that she knew of. "Sure, I know great place downtown."

The girl's walked and talked and soon got to the coffee store as Haruka ordered a large coffee and donut while Michiru ordered a coffee with a tiny cookie.

"So, how do you like the school?" Michiru asked as the two sat down.

"Lovely," Haruka said as she took a bite into the donut and ran a hand through her blonde hair.

The girl's kept talking and left the coffee shop and Michiru told Haruka the directions to her house.

"You live in the middle of nowhere," Haruka said as she looked down a street and the near house was at least forty minutes away. "Don't your legs hurt everyday? Mine feel like they're burning up. I jog every morning too, except today because I had to get ready for heading to the new school."

"No, I'm use to it," Michiru told her with a smile. "Would you like to come inside? You can tell me what you old school was like and-"

"No, I gotta get home," Haruka said. "My mom said she would be home by 5:00 p.m."

Michiru checked her watch and it read 4:50 p.m. and the girl frowned.

Haruka saw that and looked at her. "What's wrong?"

"I kept you late, didn't I?" Michiru asked as she poked two fingers together. "Sorry."

Haruka waved her hand left to right. "No, no, no. My mom won't care, trust me. Besides, I can get into my house now."

"Good to hear. Well, uhm...see you in History tomorrow."

Haruka smiled. "I'd love that, bye Michiru."

The blonde began to walk away as Michiru opened the door to her house and Michiru saw her mom cooking while talking on the phone.

She silently waved and headed upstairs to do her homework, it was Math. She typed hundred of numbers into her calculator that night. She became tired soon after her dinner, and brushed her teeth and headed to bed.

Suddenly, Michiru's phone rang and the aqua haired girl picked it up.

"Hello?" she asked.

"Michiru? Did you hear? Riko didn't make it home. I got a call from her mother and apparently she was supposedly needed to be home at 6:30 p.m."

Michiru didn't know Riko that much. She was in her History class too and rubbed her chin. All she knew was Riko was dating Mubuna. He was a cute guy and they made a cute couple.

"Did she go home with Mubuna?"

"Maybe, she'll probably be at school tomorrow. We both don't know her well, but people can still be worried about each other."

"True," Michiru said as she looked at her clock, it was almost midnight. "Saku, what are you still doing up?"

"Doing English homework, and I have a huge Science test tomorrow," Saku explained. "Did I wake you up?"

"No," Michiru lied. "I was reading since I couldn't sleep."

Saku sighed and shook her head over the phone. "Alright, good night Michiru. Talk to you tomorrow, okay? I'll probably sleep through History class. It won't be the first time and never the last."

Michiru giggled remembering the number of times her friend fell asleep and snored. "Okay, good night Saku."

A certain blonde walked down the street humming to herself and looked around making sure nobody was around.

"Hey cutie," said a voice. It was a small girl with blonde hair from her History class. "Haruka, hang out with me."

"Sure, come this way," Haruka said as a scream shortly echoed through the dark night.

AN: So? How was it? Please leave a review.


	2. Chapter 2

AN: Yay, another chapter in a day! Enjoy!

Michiru woke up to the sound of her annoying alarm clock she got for her birthday, the sun peaked its way through the curtain windows as it shined in her eyes. The digital clock said it was currently 6:30 a.m.

"I hate school," Michiru whispered as she looked her violin case sitting on top of her desk. "I wish I didn't have so much homework." She signed and got out of her bed and went into the washroom, she saw her mom come of her room. "Morning mom."

"Morning, dear," she said with a smile. "Did you prepare you lunch last night? I know sometimes you wake up early in case you forget."

Michiru's mom knew her too well. "Yeah, I had a lot of homework. You were on the phone and I didn't want to disturb you."

"Alright, get ready," she said as walked down the stairs to the small kitchen to make a pot of coffee.

Michiru combed her hair that hit her shoulders softly. She hadn't told anyone else about Riko, she only knew and Saku.

"_I wonder if Saku texted everyone in our class."_

After the aqua haired girl went back to her room and put her uniform on again. She didn't get the chance to write any replies to the advice column. She read some of the letters, the ones that went unread remind in her school bag.

"I can read them while walking to school," she said to nobody. "That way I can tell Mitsuki I got through some of them between my homework."

Michiru picked up the letters she had read and got a cut on her finger on one of the envelopes. "Ouch. Mom, do you have bandages?"

"In the left drawer," her mom shouted up as she made Michiru's breakfast for her since she wouldn't have time due to the fact she forgot to pack her lunch. The sun was shining brightly through the kitchen.

Michiru's watched as some flood fell on the ground, she tied the bandage around it and cleaned up the blood that had fallen with a tissue and threw it into the garbage that was near the door. Michiru ran down the stairs into the kitchen.

"All ready for the day?" Michiru's mom asked her curiously as her daughter smiled and nodded. "How did the newspaper thing go over yesterday?"

"I decided to write for the advice section. You know how I hate putting my name out there when it has nothing to do with music."

Michiru's mom smiled and sipped her black coffee. "You always have loved that violin."

Michiru loved to write, but her violin was more important to her. Her mother didn't have the best job, she worked at a supermarket from 8 a.m. until 3 p.m. Michiru had found her violin lying next to the garbage and it still looked new. She fixed it up her self and wrote her own songs.

"I'm thinking I could join the music club too, but I'm busy with the advice column," Michiru explained. "Maybe it was meant she to be a hobby."

Her mother smiled. "Here, your breakfast. Eat up."

Michiru ate her toast that was spread with peanut butter with milk. She washed her plate after and packed some cheese, chocolate sticks, carrots and five dollars to buy some soup at the school and packed some water in her bag.

"Alright mom, I'm off! See you later!" Michiru yelled going out the door. Michiru's wrist watch said it was already 7:25 am. Her school started at eight and she would end up being late for her first class. She ran down the street until she reached a taxi stop and waved for a taxi.

"Finally," she said as one stopped and she climbed in. "580 Beven Drive, please. I'll give you five dollars."

"Alright," said the fat taxi driver as he adjusted his little cap and glasses and drove Michiru to school. The taxi smelt funny, luckily, she got there pretty quick.

"Thank you," she said stepping out handing the five dollars away and the taxi driver said nothing and headed off. "He could've said you're welcome. Well, now I lost my lunch money for the other half of my lunch."

Michiru headed to the front doors to see Saku standing there, she noticed Michiru and waved to her.

"You're late Michiru," Saku pointed out the obvious. "What happened?"

"Nothing, just seemed a bit slower this morning," Michiru said. "I got some paper cuts this morning, some blood poured out on the floor."

"You're alright, right?" Saku asked as if it was a big deal, Michiru giggled.

"It's nothing, don't blow it out of proportion," Michiru said giggling still.

"How was the club yesterday?" Saku asked as Michiru went to her locker and opened it.

"Awesome. I'm writing for the advice part of it, my mom thinks that is my strong point," Michiru explained. "After my club finished, Haruka and I got coffee and he walked me home."

Michiru had almost said "she", luckily, she corrected herself before finishing the sentence.

"He walked you home? You're so lucky. Did he talk about where he came from? What's his house like?" Saku said, being somewhat nosey.

"I didn't go to his house," Michiru said. "We only got some coffee and went to my house, he dropped me off real quick. He told me had forgotten his house key, he had to wait for his mom to get home."

Saku raised any eyebrow. "Is that truly all it is?"

"Yes," Michiru insisted.

The bell rang, thank goodness.

"Off to class we go!" Saku said cheerfully and she walked with Michiru to their History classroom and they sat down at their seats like usual.

Suddenly, the class became quiet. Riko walked in and her eyes looked lifeless, almost as if her soul had been removed and she was an empty shell. Michiru was a little scared but saw Riko sit down at her desk.

"Riko, where have you been?" A girl with green hair and a purple bow asked. "Everyone in the class got a call last night about you! Were you kidnaped?"

"No," Riko said sounding emotionless. "Nothing happened."

"Your mom said to my mom that you hadn't been home and it was near midnight," Saku said running up to her.

Riko looked up and her eyes burned a hole into Saku's body. "Saku, you're worrying about me? How sweet, it's nice when other people worry about each other. That doesn't happen a lot anymore in our world, does it?"

"She's always been a bit weird, but this is way too far past the line," Juku said as he whispered to Akai.

Juku was one of the smartest students in the class.

"Juku, do you know anything?" Michiru asked curiously. "Were you with Riko last night?"

"No, he wasn't with me Michiru," Riko said grabbing people's attention. "Thanks."

Haruka walked in the class and sat besides Michiru and covered her nose quickly.

"Haruka, do you need a tissue by any chance?" Michiru asked. "There aren't any in the classroom but I have a handkerchief in my locker I could get."

"No, my nose is fine. I smell something tempting," she whispered the last part and Michiru couldn't really hear her. Haruka looked over at Michiru's finger and looked up at the aqua haired female.

"What happened to your finger?" Haruka asked curiously.

"I cut it a bit," she said being honest. "Some blood fell on my bathroom floor this morning, if I had left it on the ground my mom would've been mad. She hates messes, I left a mess in the kitchen once and she freaked out."

Mr. Carlton came in and tapped a rule against a desk.

"Morning Mr. Carlton," everyone said as Haruka pulled out a tin water bottle and drank water looked like red juice.

"Do you like cherry juice?" Michiru whispered curiously. "Did you miss breakfast?"

Haruka shook her head. "A bit, I needed something to quench my thirst. My mom had no water bottles left for me to take."

"I see," Michiru said taking a pencil out getting ready for class.

Haruka felt better near the end of class after listening to the teacher ramble on. She had noticed during class everyone was bored, one girl had fallen asleep. Michiru had just been drawing a picture of what looked like a field and a castle.

"I like your picture," Haruka said. "Can I escort you to your next class, Michiru?"

Michiru nodded as she watched Haruka get up with her. The two walked side-by-side in the hallways. Saku had stay behind to talk to Mr. Carlton about something.

A girl bumped into Michiru in the hallways, it was Maiko from Michiru's Math class. She always seem to have an aura of hate around her.

"I'm sorry," she said with a sarcastic voice. Michiru's pencils had spilt all over the floor and she sighed. She flicked Michiru in the middle of her forehead. "Did that hurt? I saw your mom yesterday, she happily put groceries into my mom's bag. How do you live with no money?"

"Leave her alone," Haruka jumped in front of Michiru. "What's your problem?" Michiru looked up and saw Haruka just now. "Michiru has never done one thing to you."

"Who do we have here?" Maiko said. "You're awfully handsome, want to get a milkshake later?"

Maiko acted all sweet and proper for a moment. "Why are you sticking up for this girl? She has to be poor."

"I said leave her alone," Haruka said pushing Maiko.

Michiru stood up and held Haruka, she startled the blonde.

Tears fell from Michiru's eyes hitting the ground as people watched her stand there, her pencils still on the floor. Haruka looked at Michiru.

"Haruka, she's right. I'm not rich, I am a little poor. But don't fight her, she's not worth it," Michiru said clasping both of her hands together near her chest. "Yes, I don't have the nicest things in the world but I get by which is enough. My mom tries hard and I support her every single day. So, Maiko, please be quiet and Haruka, let's go."

Michiru picked up her pencils and put them back in the case and was about ready to go to her next class when the principal then came in the hall.

"What was going on?" He asked curiously.

The students not in the fight walked away slowly to their next classes leaving only the four of them in the hallway.

"You three, to my office now," he said in a stern voice and the three followed them to his office and sat down.

"Kaiou Michiru," he said looking at Michiru. "What happened in the hall?"

"I was walking with Haruka and Maiko came up to me and suddenly started picking on me for no reason and started insulting me," Michiru explained. "After that..."

"After that I stood up for her," Haruka chirped in as the two girls looked at Haruka. "Maiko was not going to her respectful class, sir. You see, I wanted to protect her, kind of like her bodyguard."

"You're Tennoh Haruka, right?" The principal asked curiously as Haruka nodded. "You're new here."

"Yes I am sir, sorry if I made a bad impression," Haruka said. "It wasn't my intention to do so."

"Sir, these two are liers. They were the ones who picked on me," Maiko said innocently.

"That's not true," Haruka and Michiru said at the same time. Maiko sprung fake tears and they rolled down her cheeks.

"Kaiou Michiru and Tennoh Haruka," the principal said. "You both have detention after school today." Michiru looked shocked.

"But no sir, I have my newspaper club to get to!" Michiru insisted. "I need to go, the others might be worried for all that I know of."

The principal shook his head. "Today, Kaiou, you'll be missing out. You can explain your absence with this."

He signed two sheets for Haruka and Michiru, they were both yellow and a little circle around the word "detention."

"I'm sorry this happened to you, Roko," the principal said to Maiko who shook her head.

"Make sure they stay away from me," she said as she walked out of the office as Michiru and Haruka did too.

Michiru slid down and sat on the floor outside of the office and her black tights were getting dirty from the dust that gathered on the door and Haruka helped her up.

"Who is she?" Haruka asked looking down at Michiru. "A mean old friend from your past?"

"No, when I was younger I was always picked on her. I'm not too sure why she has such a hate for me," Michiru said. "Can you still walk me to class?"

Haruka nodded. "I don't mind being late for Geography."

Haruka walked Michiru down to her other class and headed back up the stairs to the Geography hall and hummed to herself.

"Why are you late Haruka?" Mrs. Eruoko asked curiously. "Did you get in trouble?"

"Just a little," she admitted. "I'm sorry, it won't happen ever again."

Mrs. Eruoko muttered something and started writing on the board and Haruka's stomach rumbled as she brought the bottle out again.

Michiru sat with Haruka and Saku again like yesterday.

"You two got in trouble?" Saku asked. "But how...?"

"By Maiko, do you know her?" Haruka asked curiously. "She's like an ugly insect."

Michiru slapped Haruka's shoulder rubbing it and Haruka slapped her back playfully.

"Do you mean Kuroko Maiko?" Saku asked as she picked up her milk and drank it. "She's rich, she probably has loads of money. I heard she's one of the richest people in the school. Michiru, do you want me to tell the newspaper club for you?"

"No, it's fine," Michiru said to her friend. "I can tell the group tomorrow, I'm fine Saku."

"Alright, I need to go get ready for my next class," Saku said as she got up and left the two alone and went out one of the large cafeterias doors.

"Haruka, why do you never eat anything? Don't you get hungry?" Michiru asked curiously. "I'm surprised you haven't turned into a stick yet, I mean, no food."

"I just forgot," Haruka said with a smile. "Could I have one of your bagels from the cafeteria store?" Michiru nodded and handed it to her. "I'm sorry for getting you mixed up in this mess."

"It's alright, it's my fault too," Michiru said. "I should've just kept walking. Could we possibly walk home after school together again? Yesterday was actually really fun." Haruka nodded and Michiru got up. "I need to go, got boring Math next."

Before Michiru left, Haruka kissed Michiru's hand.

"See you in detention," she said as Michiru blushed and only nodded. She walked to her locker and got ready, she bumped into Riko from this morning and she looked much better.

"Riko, do you feel better?" She asked. "When you came in this morning, you seem totally dazed out."

Riko looked at her. "You're the tenth person to ask me that. I came in at second period, not first. I think everyone but me is going crazy. Anyway, sorry for bumping into you Michiru. I have to prepare for my English test."

"Alright, see you!" Michiru said nicely and watched Riko run up to her boyfriend.

_How odd. It seems like life was suddenly put back into her after it had been taken out. _Michiru shivered and the bell rang, she ran to class.

After the last two periods, Michiru sighed which meant detention. She put stuff in her bag and walked to room 201 and sat in one of the desks. Saku stopped by the door.

"Talk to you later on the phone, Michiru," she said. "I wish we could walk home together."

"I'm sorry," she apologized. "I guess I'll be telling my mom why I'm home later than usual."

Haruka walked in the room and sat beside her. "Wanna play a game for the next hour?"

"Sure," Michiru said smiling. "What game?"

"Truth or dare," she said looking at Michiru. "Is that game okay?"

"Yes," she said.

"So, let's start," Haruka said happily.

Time passed by quickly. Haruka learned about how Michiru's father died when she was ten in a plain crash and Michiru learned that Haruka once lived in China for a year when her mother had work to do there.

The two once again grabbed themselves a coffee and Haruka walked Michiru home and stopped outside her door.

"So, Haruka," Michiru said. "Thanks for walking me home. Do you want to come in?"

Haruka shook her head at the moment. "I need to get home, my mom's expecting me to help her move some stuff to the basement."

"Seriously?" Michiru asked blushing. "I'll miss you though."

Haruka smirked and kissed Michiru on the cheek. "Thank you," she whispered in her ear. "See you tomorrow, Michiru."

Haruka walked down the street and Michiru stood there speechless and walked inside her house seeing her mom wasn't home. She sat down on the couch and turned on the t.v. and went to get some water.

Her cellphone went off and she picked it up.

"Hello, Michiru speaking," Michiru said.

"Michiru, where were you?" Mitsuki's voice rang. "The paper will be out on Friday and we need those responses."

"I'm sorry, I got in trouble," Michiru said with a sigh. "Do you have an e-mail? I'll mail them to you."

"Yeah, it's MitsukiC ."

"Thanks, I'll send it your way when I can."

"Thanks, just be there tomorrow okay."

"I'll be there, I promise," Michiru told Mitsuki as she hung up.

There was a text message on Michiru's phone from Saku.

_Hey Michiru, I heard now Riko is back to normal. But you know Hotaru from your paper club? She's missing now too! An e-mail has been sent to all the students in our grade about this. They may shut down the school, check your e-mail soon._

_Saku :D_

Michiru sweat dropped at the smile and turned on her laptop and opened her e-mail.

_**In the past 2 days, some students have been either acting odd are have admitted to loosing their memory of the first couple hours of class. Teachers believe that it's just a bug going around. **_

_**Parents, make sure you go see your family doctor if possible to see if your child is health. Have your child turn this into their home room teacher.**_

_**_Parent signature**_

_**_ Student signature.**_

_**Mr. Kuzu, the principal.**_

"I wonder what's going on," Michiru muttered. "What's this all mean."

AN: Review please ^^


	3. Chapter 3

AN: Hey guys, I want to keep hearing reviews from you. Now, this chapter I want to twist around a bit.

Michiru sat at home and kept glancing at the e-mail. She wondered what was going on in the school, a week ago everything had been fine. Now, all of a sudden, nothing. It was like doing a Math test and all the answers are near you but yet so far.

"Hmm..." the girl looked down at the e-mail. She walked around her house and found a piece of paper and started writing down a possible article Mitsuki may allow her to write if she got enough information on what was going on.

Michiru wrote with a black pen, her hand slightly smudged the black ink. She started a rough little chart.

_-Disappearing students reappearing with no memory after looking like their soul was taken._

_-No memory of coming to school, and like they just arrived late._

_-_ _Weird way of talking_

_-Seem really emotionless_

"I should keep a list on this stuff," Michiru said to herself with a smirk. "Maybe one article wouldn't be bad." Michiru folded the paper and ran up to her room and placed the paper on her desk. "Maybe I better keep an eye on the activity."

_A Couple Weeks Later_

Michiru sat at her desk, school hadn't been cancelled. Haruka hadn't been there for awhile, but some activity had still been going on through out the school. Michiru looked at the desk beside her.

_It's been two weeks since Haruka was last in school. I'd take her school work to her but I have no idea where she lives...nor her phone number. I should look up her phone number tonight._

"MICHIRU!" yelled a voice. Michiru looked up to see Saku. "Are you okay?"

"Yeah, I'm totally fine," Michiru lied with a smile which her friend didn't believe.

"Michiru," she said sitting in Haruka's chair looking at her friend. "You know I can tell when you're lying to me. We've known each other for quite awhile, please tell me what's wrong."

Michiru looked at the floor before looking up at her friend who had a worried written all over her face.

"Okay, you know how Haruka hasn't been here the past two weeks?" Michiru asked her curiously as she nodded. "I'm worried something happened to her. She could be in the hospital for all I know and who might know why. I don't know what I can do."

"You don't have her phone number or anything?" Saku asked as Michiru shook her head.

Mr. Carlton entered the room and Saku went back to her normal seat and Mr. Carlton took attendance. Beside Mr. Carlton were three girls.

Michiru looked at them curiously, they all had silver hair that looked like it could be fabric and blue eyes which looked like cold ice from a winter storm and were all wearing white uniforms with a red tie at the top and white knee high socks with black shoes.

"Everyone, these are some new students of ours," Mr. Carlton said. "It seems we have a lot of them coming in lately. These are the Tenshi sisters." (Tenshi: means Angel).

"I'm Natsu," the tallest girl said. "It's a pleasure to meet you all." Her voice sounded sweet and she gave a small wave. (Natsu: summer).

"I'm Aki," the middle girl said with her hands behind her back. "I hope everyone will be nice to me and I hope I can meet a lot of new friends." (Aki: Fall).

"I'm Chou," the smallest of the three said. "I came here from Blank High School." (Chou: Butterfly).

A girl with blonde hair and red earrings looked at the three girls. "Why are you wearing different uniforms than the rest of us?"

"We haven't got our new uniforms yet," Aki explained with a smirk. "Does it really matter what kind of uniform we wear? As long as we can fit in with everyone, I personally think everything will be fine."

"Well now, girls, take your seats," Mr. Carlton said. "You can pick where you want to sit."

Chou sat beside Saku and smirked at her while Aki sat behind Michiru and Natsu was four desks away from Saku.

"Hi," Chou whispered to Saku. "What kind of teacher is he like?"

"Awesome, we get no homework," Saku whispered back with a smile.

Michiru waited for the day to pass by, the club wasn't open today. Luckily, the other couple of weeks the paper had gotten out and Michiru went by the name of "Mysterious Sea." She went home by herself and turned on her computer after school.

She typed in "Tennoh." on a phone number search. She found Haruka's phone number and dialed it.

No answer, just an answering machine.

"Geez, Haruka," she muttered as she looked for the blonde's address. "I feel like a stalker, but I feel drawn to her and I want to know why she hasn't been to school for awhile. I tried asking the staff at school but of course they can't give that kind of information to me. It's left in my hands."

An address popped up on the screen.

_429 Movine Drive _

Michiru knew that street, but that house had been empty for quite awhile. It had been up on a large hill with black shingles, black bricks, and a black door and very old windows but it still stood there.

Before leaving, Michiru did some research on the house.

_The house was built in the 1800's by Fujimaki Rizu, a famous architect. He lived in the house with his son and wife until he died of lung cancer. In 1860, his wife finally passed away and their son died of liver cancer at the age of 20. _

_The house is called the "Rizu Hill Home," and many people don't buy the house. _

"Well, the last sentence was fake," Michiru said as she remembered the text in her mind and she ran down the street with her sweater on and her boots clicking on the side walk.

_Haruka...Haruka..._was ran through Michiru's mind. "I wish I could drive, this would make life so much easier. I hate being sixteen sometimes." (The age to start driving in Japan is 18).

The sun was slowly setting and Michiru's wrist watch said it was currently 5:06 p.m. she had left her mom and note letting her know she was going out. Finally, after half an hour she reached the house and walked up the stairs trying to catch her breath and knocked on the door.

"Hello?" said an voice.

Michiru looked up and saw a lady with long blonde hair and light teal eyes, she was thin and wearing a blue sweater and jeans. She looked young if she was truly Haruka's mother, she looked really nice though.

"Are you miss Tennoh?" she asked curiously as the lady nodded slowly. "Is Haruka home?"

"May I ask your name, dear?" the lady asked as Michiru tried to catch her breath.

"Michiru," she said. "Has Haruka ever mentioned me?"

The lady smiled. "You're the famous Michiru. Haruka talks about you all the time."

The aqua haired teen blushed. "May I come in and see Haruka?"

"Yes, she's just feeling a little under the weather," her mom said closing the door behind Michiru as the girl looked around the house. "It's an awful flu for the poor girl to have."

"When did she get sick?" Michiru said, she tried playing dumb.

"Two weeks ago, how did you find our address?" Haruka's mom asked. "Come with me dear, we can talk over some tea."

Michiru followed Haruka's mom to the kitchen.

The house had white flooring and nice furniture and a long mirror near the entrance of the kitchen. Michiru looked in the mirror really quick to fix her hair then sat down with Haruka's mom.

"So you're in Haruka's history class?" Haruka's mom said as she handed Michiru a white tea cup.

It was the same colour as the kitchen, totally white and clean and red carpet under the floor.

"Yes," Michiru said taking a sip of the black tea. "The work load isn't much in the class, but what about Haruka's other classes? She could be falling behind."

"I'm worried for her too dear. Maybe tomorrow could you pick up her work for her," Haruka's mom asked finishing her tea and pouring another cup. "Haruka always seems to get easily sick near the start of December and I'm not sure why."

"Maybe she just gets easily sick," Michiru suggested. "Have you talked to a doctor before?"

"Plenty of times, but they say they see nothing wrong with her," Haruka's mother admitted as she put some plates in a cupboard near some glasses. "Now, go see Haruka. Her room is the first door to your left upstairs."

Michiru nodded, and pushed in her chair and went to Haruka's room and opened the door.

The blonde opened her eyes and looked who was standing at the door, she expected her mom but to her surprise is was Michiru.

"Michiru," Haruka said with a slight cough. The blonde had blue pajamas on along with very pale skin. "What are you doing here?"

Michiru pulled the chair from Haruka's desk up close to her.

"I came to see you, I've been worried," Michiru admitted as she held the blonde's hand. "I mean, you haven't come to school for the last two weeks. In History the work isn't a lot, as usual. But what about your other classes?"

"I know that," Haruka said looking at the floor. "I shouldn't have come to school near December. I get sick a lot this time of year." Michiru nodded and listened to the information she had already her from Haruka's mom.

"I'll pick up your work for you tomorrow if you'd like," Michiru said with a smile. "I can help you catch up with some of it."

Haruka smiled. "Thank you Michiru. Anything new happen?"

"Well, the attacks at the school haven't been as bad before. You know that, don't you?" Michiru asked.

"To be honest, no," Haruka said. "I've been in bed for two weeks straight drinking water, and eating soup that my mom makes."

"Also, three students came to our History class. They're kind of weird, they're three sisters with the last name Tenshi," Michiru explained as Haruka just kept looking at her. "They look and sound like robots to me. The boys think they're cute, of course."

Suddenly, Michiru's phone went off. It was Saku who texted her.

_Michiru, another student was attacked along with three boys from Euzu Middle School. It keeps getting creepier around here. It's been on the news for the last hour. A girl named Chi told me that she thinks those new sisters have been up to these attacks, she's seen them before at their old high school. _

"Attacks," Michiru muttered. "What's going on these days?"

_I need to protect everyone, but how...?_

"Michiru," Haruka said as she had been shaking Michiru's shoulder. "Are you okay? You were spacing out, and I'm saying that while I'm sick. My body feels so weak, I need some water or something."

"Saku texted me," Michiru said. "Here."

Haruka read the text messages. "Attacks," she said just like Michiru.

"Yeah, you know the students who have gotten hurt and come back with no memory and seem like their soul was taken out of them?" Michiru asked.

"I saw the e-mail about it before I got sick," Haruka explained. "I'm gunna go for a nap now, Michiru. Could you bring my work for me tomorrow? I'll be waiting here. I should be at school next week. Here's my schedule." Michiru looked at what classes Haruka had and nodded.

"I promise I'll get the work for you," Michiru said with a smile. "Now, I guess I'll let you sleep. Bye, sleep tight Haruka."

Haruka nodded and put her head on her pillow and drifted into a deep sleep.

Michiru came down the stairs listening to them creak with every step she took.

"Are you two done already?" Haruka's mom asked looking up from her book that looked to be in Chinese.

"Yes, Haruka wanted to go for a nap," Michiru said as she went to the door to slip her shoes back on. "I'll be back tomorrow with her work, okay? Is there a certain time you would like me to come at?"

"Maybe 6 or so," Haruka's mom said with a smile. "Okay?"

"Alright, good-bye!" Michiru said as she slipped out the door with Haruka's timetable in her bag and walked down and looked at Haruka's bedroom window.

Michiru walked down the street and saw the three new girls from her class, they bumped into each other.

"We're sorry," they said in union and saw Michiru.

"Oh, Kaiou," Aki said looking at Michiru with a smile. "Where are you going?"

"The coffee shop," Michiru told them with a smile on her face, she really wanted to get away from these girls.

"Sounds nice," Natsu said. "We just came from a study group with our friends. It was fun. I think one day we should all get coffee together, alright?"

"That might be a good idea," Michiru said looking at Natsu's lifeless eyes, feeling like she was being sucked into them. "Okay, I need to go."

Michiru ran down to the coffee shop and got a hot chocolate and walked home alone and upstairs to her room.

When it was finally 11:30 pm, the girl got ready for bed but kept thinking about the attacks. Sleep didn't come easily to her that night...

AN: Please review :D


	4. Chapter 4

AN: Updates, updates, updates. I got Sailor Moon 12 and my Japanese studies are going well.

Guest- Thanks :) I'll tell later in the story why she falls ill, but not yet. I made the Trio weird on purpose which will be revealed later.

FishWolf2215- I can't tell you who the Tenshi sister's are yet. Sorry about that, if I told you I would spoil it for you.

Whiteleg25- Thanks ^^

Michiru saw the morning sun come up. Finally, it was Friday and she could let people see her advice column again. The aqua haired girl stretched and looked at the clock saying it was 5:25 a.m.

Michiru brushed her hair and hummed to herself and changed into her school uniform and ate her breakfast. Her mom had left for work already leaving her note.

_Michiru, I won't be home till 8 or so tonight._

_I'm going with some friends from work to the tea shop near the mall. Dinner for tonight is the left overs from yesterday, heat it up in the microwave and have a lovely day at school._

_Mom._

Michiru shuttered at the idea of the left overs, her famous "soup." It smelled like dirty old gym socks mixed with sweat. She only ate it for her mother's sake, to make her happy.

Michiru finished her breakfast and headed upstairs and brushed her teeth, she ran into her room and grabbed Haruka's school schedule so she could talk to her teachers about the work she was missing. She felt bad her blonde friend, missing all this school.

_I wonder why she always falls ill at the start of December? _Michiru thought as she felt her heart suddenly beat faster thinking of the blonde. She shook it off and got her coat on and her boots, it wasn't supposedly as cold as yesterday but Michiru slipped on her gloves she got for her 15th birthday from her aunt and ran out the door.

Luckily, she had extra time this morning, it was_ 6:25 a.m._ she ran into town, her boots making a clicking sound just like the other night and her bag over her arm. She ran to the coffee shop and bought a hot chocolate.

"Maybe on Monday I should pack some," Michiru said to nobody as she walked out the coffee shop door. "I love December, maybe when Haruka's better we can see the Christmas lights set up in the park close to our school. They're always so beautiful bouncing off the snow, it looks like a white wonderland."

Michiru's heart started beating fast again and a blush crossed her face. Was she falling in love?

She then heard familiar laughter behind her, it was Natsu, Aki, and Chou giggling. Michiru kept walking, hopefully not knowing it was her. She walked down Elder Street to school, a short cut while the other girls took the long way- Munder Drive.

Michiru drank her hot chocolate and hummed to herself some more hearing the cars drive by her and people talking to each other.

Today was going to be a good day.

Michiru arrived at school and Saku waved to her and Michiru ran up to her.

"Any other info on those kids?" Michiru asked curiously as Saku opened one of the school doors for her friend. "It would be nice to know what's been going on around here. First the high school students, then middle school students."

"Michiru, you know I'm not the kind of person to ask about the stuff," Saku told her. "I only tell you what I hear from others, sort of like a chain. From one cellphone to another, to another, to another and so on."

"Sounds kinda like a virus," Michiru said giggling and going to her locker. The school soon fell dead quiet and Michiru looked towards the brown doors which was the entrance to her school seeing the Tenshi sisters.

"Hi Michiru," Natsu said with a smile waving. "You look cheerful this morning, ready for class?"

All three of the girls wore light jackets and cute white gloves with their school bags. Aki smiled too while Chou just stood there looking off into space at some of the people who gave her weird looks.

"Well, we need to go," Aki said giggling. "Come on girls." Michiru watched them walk away and Saku's jaw was somewhat open, Michiru pushed it back up into place but it fell again and Michiru sweat dropped.

"Those three girls give me the creeps," Michiru said with a frown. "They sound like robots and are just not with it if you get what I mean, right Saku?" Saku nodded.

The bell rang, next was History.

Everyone walked into class, some students were missing. Yuzuru, a blonde boy was missing, Juku was missing, Yuki was missing, and Iwasawa was missing. (Yuki is a name which means snow, and from another anime same as Iwasawa and Yuzuru).

"Hello everyone," the Tenshi sister's said walking in all together in a straight line like army cadets and class fell quiet as Mr. Carlton walked in and began to write on the chalkboard with squeaky chalk- the cheapest chalk ever!

_When am I supposed to get Haruka's work? Guess I have no choice but to go at lunch, sorry Saku. I have a task I need to do today._

The day went by sort of quick and Michiru picked up Haruka's missing work which was a lot. She knew the blonde was smart and hopefully had all the knowledge to get all of this work done.

Michiru ran to the newspaper club and saw Mitsuki there, by herself. (Mitsuki's another name from an anime I've seen, it means Full Moon).

"Mitsuki, where is everyone else?" Michiru asked curiously as Mitsuki looked up from organizing some folders and drinking some hot chocolate with whip cream on it.

"I'm guessing sick, I guess it's just the two of us," Mitsuki said. "I got the next batch of letters for you, Michiru. I'm happy you aren't sick, what's the work you got there?" Mitsuki asked pointing to the work in Michiru's bag.

"A friend of mines work she's been missing, she seems to get sick a lot," Michiru said not giving away much information about Haruka since it wasn't really something for her to do.

"That's nice," Mitsuki said with a smile and picked up the letters. There was at least 40 or so, that meant 40 responses due for Tuesday giving Mitsuki enough time to put the paper together.

Michiru took the letters and set them on the brown desk and logged in, she had memorized her password and opened up a typing program and started. This really was something she enjoyed, she wished she would have time for the music club too.

"Hey, Mitsuki," Michiru said looking at Mitsuki. "Have you had the flu everyone else has had?"

"Ah, so it's a flu going around?" Mitsuki asked putting folders in their proper place which was a cabinet and she locked it with a golden key with her initials on it. "I can't say I have. I just wish I knew where it came from."

"Same," Michiru said. "Everyone must be taking medicine like crazy."

"Probably," Mitsuki said with a worried tone in her voice.

Michiru read 20 letters and sent them to her e-mail since she wouldn't have access to her computer here at school and headed out the door giving Mitsuki and little wave. She fixed her bag which had become up and saw three girls down the hallway.

Natsu, Aki, and Chou.

"Michiru," Aki said looking at her and Michiru felt her soul being taken from her once again, almost like she was being frozen within the deep snow of a mysterious place. "Would you like to walk home with us today?"

"I have to get to a friend's house," Michiru said, searching for an excuse from getting away from these girls who seemed to have some sort of fascination with her since yesterday.

"Please," Natsu said titling her head to the side. "Just one walk wouldn't kill you, right?" Chou nodded cheerfully...for once.

"Uh, fine," Michiru said. "I need to split though, so I can walk with you guys but that's it."

"Great, shall we go?" Natsu said as she walked beside the weird girls talking about something at home including candles and wax.

"Michiru, have you lived here your entire life?" Chou asked curiously. "You seem to know the town quite well. I mean, you seem very in tune with everything around you. Are you connected to nature by any chance?"

"Nature, no. I'm more connected with the sea in the summer time. I've lived here for my whole life," Michiru tried to "play happy" with them and see if she could get anything out of these three.

"Wonderful. I'm connected with autumn time of the year, Natsu is connected to summer, and Chou is connected with butterflies. I believe everyone is connected with something," Aki explained as the three soon arrived to their home which was a mansion.

"Would you like to come in and join us for some tea, Michiru?" Aki asked curiously. "If you're not in a hurry or anything."

"I'm sorry, I really need to get going," Michiru said with a fake smile and walked away. "Goodbye!" she waved and ran down the street to a nearby restaurant.

"What a weird girl," Natsu said a straight face then a smile. "I like her though."

"I think we're on the same page," Aki said to her sister with a smile and a giggle and Chou joined in with them.

Michiru knocked on Haruka's door, and no answer but then she heard movement and Haruka opened the door looking somewhat better than yesterday.

"Hey Haruka," Michiru said with a smile. "How are you feeling today?" Haruka held the door open and Michiru walked in removing her boots.

"Better, I'll probably go to school Monday," Haruka said as she sat at the kitchen table reading a car magazine with a cup of hot milk. "So, how much work have I missed since I've been gone? Please say not a lot."

Michiru giggled and took the work out and looked at the pile. Her eye twitched.

"I'm doomed for," she said with a frown. "I can't get this all finished for next week!"

Michiru placed a hand on Haruka's shoulder and the girl looked at her curiously. Michiru's eyes twinkled and Haruka felt like she was in a dream.

"You will finish it," Michiru promised her. "I could come by tomorrow and help, now, shall we get started with Math?"

Luckily, the two had the same Math teacher, just not at the same time in the day.

"So you add 'x' here, and see the equation you get?" Michiru asked her as Haruka nodded. "You're lucky we both have the same teacher."

"I guess," Haruka said with a smirk. "I'm happy this sickness is finally ending, the same thing every year and I'm surprised it's never gotten better." Haruka tried some of the questions by herself and Michiru watched her write the answers.

"Haruka, how long has it been going on?" Michiru questioned her. She didn't want to know why the blonde was sick all the time, just what age it started at.

"When I was about eight," Haruka said running a hand through her blonde hair. "It's happened for eight years straight." The blonde typed more numbers in one her calculator. "This one I don't get."

Haruka tapped the pencil and Michiru giggled it.

"Here, silly," the aqua haired teen said as she placed her hand over Haruka's to write the answer down. "Carry the six then multiple by three hundred and form the equation and graph it."

Michiru noticed her hand was on Haruka's and she blushed and Haruka blushed a little bit too.

The beating started again and Michiru sat down.

"C-can I get some water?" Michiru asked curiously as the blonde nodded then Michiru walked over to the tap and filled up a glass.

"You didn't like it," Haruka said confusing Michiru curiously.

"W-what?" Michiru asked curiously sitting back down in her seat.

"Our hands touching?" Haruka asked looking at the aqua haired girl. Michiru was about to answer when Haruka fell to the floor and her eyes glazed over.

"Haruka, Haruka, Haruka!" Michiru shook her. "Wake up!"

Michiru felt for a pulse, just in case and there was one and it was strong. Michiru still shook Haruka a bit more until her eyes opened and she looked around the room.

"Did I have a faint spell?" Haruka asked and she looked at Michiru. "Are you alright?"

"I should be asking you that," Michiru told Haruka with a tiny smirk. "I was worried about you there for a moment." The blonde got hugged to death by Michiru and tears came down Michiru's cheek falling to the ground.

"M-M-Michiru?" Haruka stuttered over her name for a second. "Why are you crying?"

"You had me scared Haruka, why didn't you ever tell me you had fainting spells?" Michiru asked as her tears increased and Haruka picked her up setting her in a chair and grabbing her a tissue as she waited for the tears to clear up.

"They usually aren't that bad, it might not help that I'm sick," Haruka said as she dried some of Michiru's tears. "I can do the rest of this work in my room Michiru, you seemed a bit shaken up at the moment."

"No, I'm staying the night," Michiru told the blonde. "You need help if you're going to faint every now and then. Your mom won't mind, will she?"

"No, but you have no pajamas," Haruka said. "Your mom wouldn't know either." Michiru held Haruka tight once she sat down. "You can use my phone."

"No, I have my home number on my cellphone," the aqua haired teen said. Her mother picked up the phone and Michiru explained what had gone on through the day.

"It's alright then, I just got through the door too," her mom said. "I can bring some of your things over for the night like your pajamas and tooth brush and such."

Michiru hung up the phone after telling her mom the address to Haruka's house number.

"My mom's out for the next couple of days," Haruka said. "We'll be by ourselves."

Michiru blushed at the words the blonde said and the sick girl laughed a bit, Michiru slapped her on the shoulder. She knew Haruka was returning to her old normal self.

AN: Review Please ^^


	5. Chapter 5

AN: Hey guys, sorry for the late update. I've been busy with studying Japanese and everything :) I actually just watched a vampire anime ^^ Vampire Knight.

Michiru's mom finally dropped off her stuff and took it in with a smile. Haruka sat on the couch drinking some warm tea to make her cold go away faster.

"Bye mom, see you soon," Michiru said as her mom waved to her and the aqua haired girl smiled.

_I still really think Haruka should've told me about her fainiting spells, that really scared me._ Michiru thought as the scene ran through her head over and over again.

"Michiru?" said a voice, and it was Haruka's. "What's wrong? You zoned out there for a moment." Haruka's had a face that had the word "worried" written all over it.

"It's nothing," Michiru said with a smile trying to convince Haruka who got up and hugged her.

She put her mouth close to her ear and Michiru could feel her breathe making her blush a little and feel her heart beating faster.

"If anything's ever wrong, please tell me Michi," Haruka said kissing Michiru's cheek and rubbed her hand down her back. Michiru's heart was beating so fast it was like it would just fall out of her chest.

_Alone with Haruka won't be bad._ Michiru smirked as she kissed Haruka on cheek, she didn't want to get sick.

"No lip kiss?" Haruka asked pouting a little looking somewhat sad as Michiru giggled. Michiru ran her hand through the blonde's hair as Haruka's eyes twinkled like stars in the night sky and Michiru smirked. It was quiet for a few moments.

"Not yet," she said with a smile. "Now, where can I stay for the night?"

Haruka smiled and put her hand under her chin, rubbing Michiru's skin.

"My room..." Haruka suggested with a smile. "Is that a bad idea?" Michiru blushed as her entire face turned red. "You'll be able to watch me if I have a fainting spell."

"O-o-okay," Michiru said as she smirked again. "I can cook dinner if you'd like, what's your favorite thing to eat?"

Haruka tapped her chin for a moment as she followed Michiru into the kitchen and near the fridge. "I think I'd just like some chicken soup for tonight with some bread on the side."

"What a feast," Michiru said sarcastically to the blonde. "I can make that for your sake."

Haruka smiled and walked to get some water from the sink from a glass which had her name written on it in white text and was black. Michiru put a pot on the stove and waited for the water to heat up.

"Haruka, tell me if you ever think you'll have a fainting spell again," Michiru said as she looked down at the ground. "I don't want you to get hurt from one, is there anything I can do to stop them for you?"

Haruka walked up and held Michiru tightly.

"I don't think so," Haruka said as she only gave her a weak smile. "I wish there was a way, I hate fainting at the worst times."

Michiru felt Haruka kiss her cheek and made the soup for Haruka along with a glass of water. She got two bowls, one for her and one for the tall blonde.

The two sat there and talked about casually, Michiru told Haruka everything that had happened at school with the Tenshi sisters and about them walking her to their house.

"You didn't go inside, right?" Haruka asked curiously as Michiru shook her head. "You should check it out since they seem a little odd. The girls are probably harmless, I'll see them on Monday I guess."

Michiru smiled and looked at Haruka as she felt a hand slip onto her knee. Michiru felt that blush and heart beat come back to her.

The night slowly passed by as Haruka got more help from Michiru and by the two knew it, it was 12:30 am.

"I'm tired," Haruka muttered. "Can we go to bed now?" Michiru nodded as she followed Haruka up the stairs and she had her bags in her hands.

"Can I put my stuff in your room now?" Michiru asked as she looked at the blonde who nodded and walked in the bathroom. She heard some music playing, sounded like an old radio.

Michiru looked into Haruka's room, same as before...nothing new but a braclet that was silver sat on her bed.

"It's so pretty," Michiru said to herself looking at the small tiny braclet.

The braclet had a little drawing in it which had Haruka's initials in it with a car on it. The bracelet looked pretty old though.

"Sorry to keep you waiting," the blonde said as she came out of the bathroom and saw Michiru with the bracelet and she said nothing. "Can I see the bracelet, Michiru? I wear it at night."

Michiru shifted on the bed and looked up at the blonde who just looked at the floor. "Why?"

"My father died when I was two and this is something he left behind, my mom lost it and found it the other day. It means a lot to me," Haruka explained as she slipped it over her wrist.

Michiru only nodded and went to get ready still wondering if the bracelet was truly from her dad.

_Why do I feel paranoid? It's just a bracelet, but it looks like it's 100 years old._ Michiru looked up at the old ceiling at sat on the edge of the tub before brushing her teeth.

The blonde rushed through her head, everything they done so far together and they seemed to be growing closer and closer by every passing day.

Haruka sat on the bed and brushed a hand through her sandy blonde hair and fell back onto her bed looking at the ceiling.

_Flash back..._

_8 years ago_

_Haruka's eyes opened and she fell on the floor breathing deeply, her heart was racing. She sat there on her bedroom floor holding her chest._

"_Haruka!" Haruka's mother yelled coming into her room. "What's wrong?"_

"_It hurts, my chest..." Haruka said._

"_Oh no, get into bed sweetie," Haruka's mom said. "I'll go get some medication." Her mom ran down the stairs and Haruka breathing slowly got better but her heart was beating so fast._

_Her mom came up with the medication and gave it to Haruka and the blonde girl drank some water to calm her down._

_In 20 minutes, Haruka felt fine but was tired. _

"_It's over sweetie," her mom said rubbing her hand across Haruka's forehead. "It's over, try to get some sleep."_

"_But mom, what if it happens-"Haruka got cut off._

"_It won't sweetie," Haruka's mom assured her as Haruka fell asleep and her mom kissed her hand after she fell asleep and her mom sobbed lightly._

_The next morning._

"_Haruka, get up! You have track this morning!" Haruka's mom yelled. Haruka's eyes opened, track._

_Every Saturday, she had track practice. She was one of the fastest runners on her team, along with Kira Komu._

_Haruka got dressed in her blue tank top and black shorts. She ran down stairs to sit at the table when her mom stopped her._

_She titled her head to the side. "Mom?"_

"_Haruka, I have a gift for you," her mom said as she opened a black little box with a braclet. "Wear this."_

_The braclet was really old and Haruka took it out of the box._

"_Why? I hate girls jewlery." _

"_It'll protect you from that attack you had last night," her mom said. "I don't want it to happen again."_

_Haruka's mom hugged her tightly and the blonde stood there confused as she blinked a little._

"_Mom, I don't understand," Haruka said as she put the braclet on the kitchen table. _

"_I'll explain it to you when you're older, I wouldn't want to scare you right now," Haruka's mom explained as Haruka looked confused. "Don't be afraid at the moment, sweetie."_

_End of Flashback_

Michiru walked in the room wearing her pjs and saw Haruka as if she was spaced out.

"Haruka, are you okay?" Michiru asked looking at Haruka as she saw Michiru in her aqua colored pjs and smiled to make Michiru feel better.

"Of course I am," she said with a smile. "Just a bit light headed. Nothing to worry about."

Michiru smiled and soon the aqua haired girl was asleep but Haruka wasn't. She clutched her head, the attack was coming back. She got out of bed quickly and ran downstairs, but slammed the door by accident.

The blonde got to the sink in the kitchen and slid down the bottom cupboards holding her throat.

Michiru woke up and ran down the stairs hearing Haruka, her feet making the floor make old creek sounds. "Haruka!" she screamed.

_Michiru...don't look me. Don't look at me! _Haruka thought to herself. She closed her eyes trying to calm herself down. The blonde's fingers gripped the braclet and she took a couple deep breathes.

Michiru stood by the wall post and looked at the blonde and the aqua haired girl had tears in her eyes.

"Michiru," Haruka muttered looking up and she saw her on sweat fall on the floor, it was creating a puddle.

"Haruka!" Michiru yelled and she ran up hugging the blonde getting her sweat on her pajamas, tears ran down her cheeks like rain. "What's wrong? Tell me, please! What's happening to you! I need to know Haruka."

"It's nothing," Haruka said to herself as Michiru held her tighter. "Michiru, I need to breathe." Michiru still didn't let go as the tears kept flowing out. Haruka ran her fingers through Michiru's hair. "You need some sleep, I'm going for a night walk."

"Where? Can I go?" she asked curiously. "I want to protect you Haruka."

"I'll be back soon, I'll be fine when I get home," Haruka promised. "I just get these random attacks sometimes." Haruka put on some clothing in the room once she had gotten back upstairs and went for a walk and Michiru stood by the stairs watching Haruka leave.

Haruka walked down the street and saw five girls down the road.

"Tennoh Haruka, we suspected it was you," the girl said mumbling. "You recently moved here, right?"

"I thought my mom told you guys to leave me alone," Haruka told them with a smirk. "I'm sorry, I need to get moving."

Haruka walked past them and they watched her walk away.

"She will one day see her end," the shortest girl said playing with her hair blonde hair. "One day."

"We will bring that day," the black haired girl said.

"To protect this city," the brown haired girl said to the other members of her group.

"To make sure nobody else is hurt around these parts," a blue haired female said.

"Death won't be brought around the world anymore when it comes to any supernatrual creatures," the black haired girl said as they watched Haruka walk down the street.

The blonde sat on a bench.

"I hate my life," Haruka said her eyes twitching a man saw her and the blonde looked at him.

Back at Haruka's house...

1 hour later...

Michiru couldn't sleep, she hugged Haruka's pillow tight to her chest. "Haruka, you're so secretive. Maybe that's why I like you so much," she said.

"What?" said a voice and Michiru looked up and saw Haruka. "You like me _that _much?"

Michiru blushed and felt like her face was red as a balloon and she nodded as if her voice had disappeared.

"I like you that way too," Haruka said as she removed her jacket and clothing and crawled to Michiru kissing her neck and face, she let her hands roam. "I think I love you, Michiru."

Michiru's eyes widened. "You...do?"

"Yeah, just even though it hasn't been long since we met, I love you," Haruka said as she felt her heart beat fast. "Do you love me?"

Michiru nodded as she kissed the blonde on the lips. "Every part of you."

Haruka smirked and kissed Michiru on the cheek.

At 9:00 am, Michiru woke up seeing Haruka was still asleep.

"I can't wake her," she said as she pulled the blankets up on the blonde who was fast asleep.

Michiru walked downstairs and decided to go for a walk herself to get some coffee at her favorite store, she thought she might as well as bring one for Haruka.

She ate something real quick, mostly her burnt toast...stupid toasters. She brushed her teeth and got out some clothing and walked out the door. She saw some other people going to work, she got to one part of town and saw police caution tape up. She crossed the street and walked over.

There was a large crowd, over one man's shoulder she saw blood all over the side walk and saw five girls who were very interested in what was going on.

One girl had long black hair and purple eyes with red nail polish on. She was really pretty and wore a thick jacket that was red with white skinny jeans and brown boots.

There was another girl with brown hair in a pony tail with green eyes, a thin green sweater along with green leggings and black boots.

Another blonde girl with a bow in her hair and blue eyes looked down. She had a orange jacket on with orange legginers and black boots like the brown haired girl.

A blue haired girl stood there with a blue sweater on and had black leggings and white boots.

The last girl had a weird hair style with blue eyes and a white jacket on with red leggings and black boots.

Michiru tried to pretend she wasn't looking at the girls and saw the black haired girl write in a booklet.

"What did you write down, Rei?" the brown haired girl asked peering into her book. "Collecting all the weird evidance back to that girl?"

"I think there might be more than one," the black haired girl, Michiru now knew as Rei. The girls looked over at Michiru who looked a little spaced, or pretened to be. "We should get going, it's getting crowded."

Michiru watched the girls walk down the street.

"Scary," said a voice Michiru knew.

It was Natsu, Aki, and Chou looking at scene. They were all dressed in winter wear too, all matching of course.

"Good morning, Michiru," Chou said smiling. "We were just heading out for some hot chocolate. Do you want to come?"

"We actually need to talk to you," Natsu told the aqua haired girl. "It's something important."

"Uh, sure," Michiru said slightly scared as the girls walked down the street to the hot chocolate shop a bit away from the school. Someone was following them.

"No," the girl muttered. "No."

After the girls ordered, they sat down with each other.

"Michiru, do we seem creepy to you? Everyone else seems scared of us," Natsu said looking at Michiru as she drank her warm coco.

"No, you're not scary," Michiru told them.

"We only recently moved. There's something really important we need to ask you," Natsu told her as Michiru listened.

"You know Tennoh Haruka, right?" Chou asked curiously after she set her cup down.

Michiru nodded and titled her head. "Yes...why?"

"We think she might be after you for something important, we've been tracking her for quite some time with commarads," Aki said looking at Michiru.

"After me for what?" Michiru asked curiously.

"Your blood," the three said quietly.

"What are you trying to say?" Michiru asked them.

"She's a vampire, same as us," Natsu said looking at Michiru. "We're vampires that over 1000 years old. We've seen the world change so much. We only enrolled into your school to see if our suspicions were correct, we plan to stay there though."

"Are you trying to say the ever-so-sweet Haruka I know is a vampire?" Michiru asked as the three nodded. "I thought vampires couldn't come out in the sunlight."

Aki shook her head. "Humans have invented so many myths that it hurts deep down."

"We can go out in night and day, just like you humans," Chou explained waving her hands back and forth. "There is a group of girls who think we're all evil vampires like Haruka."

"Haruka isn't evil," Michiru said looking at the three of them.

"Ask Haruka to explain herself to you, have you noticed her have any attacks?" Natsu asked curiously.

"Some, yes," Michiru admitted a she drank more of her hot coco.

"Those attacks mean she's blood thirsty. She was originally a human who was turned into a vampire, it usually happens but it can only be from the highest rank of vampires. These are known as Toppers," Natsu explained. "Go home and ask Haruka now."

"If she doesn't tell you reciet this poem," Chou said taking out a piece of paper and handing it to the aqua haired female.

_Red eyes shine at night,_

_the fangs and beasts that take on the night,_

_show your true form, _

_and show me who you really are,_

_with The Poem of Delight._

"Uh, thanks," Michiru said as she ran out of the store back to Haruka's house to see the blonde awake and in her pajamas drinking coffee.

"Michiru, where were you?" Haruka asked curiously.

"Out, Haruka," Michiru said. "I need to talk to you."

"About?" Haruka asked as they sat down at the table.

"Are you a...vampire?" Michiru asked looking at Haruka, she probably sounded REALLY dumb to the blonde.

Haruka looked off to the side. "No...vampires don't exist."

"Haruka, they warned me," Michiru said. She pulled out the poem and started reading it and seeing Haruka put her hands over her ears and saw her mouth open and saw fangs slide right out. Haruka covered her mouth. "Haruka...you're a vampire, no way."

Haruka cried then. "Don't hate me! I couldn't tell you, I'm sorry. It would've sounded so dumb to say such a thing. I always crave blood but I need to help my cravings when you're not around. I didn't want you to know the truth that...I'm on a monster. Don't leave me Michiru, I haven't had a friend in ages. Everyone's been scared of me, or I've had to leave school for a long time! Don't leave me!"

Michriu felt her heart break and look at the blonde who had her head to the table. "There's no way I'd leave you," Michiru said looking at the table. "I couldn't do such a thing."

Haruka stopped crying for a moment and looked up, her fangs on her bottom lip. "What?"

"Do you think I'd leave my sweet, cute, nice natured Haruka alone?" Michiru asked the girl with a serious look on her face. "Didn't I say I loved you."

"That was before you knew though," the blonde said looking down at the floor.

"Nothing has changed, Haruka," Michiru said kissing the blonde on the lips trying to avoid her fangs and Haruka hid them soon again. Michiru sat on the blonde's lap and kissed her with what she had and held Haruka close. "Just never leave me in the dark again."

"Never," Haruka promised. "Same goes for you."

"Is that why you went out for a walk last night? Also, having that attack?" Michiru asked curiously.

"Yes, in my opinion when I crave blood so badly I turn into a horrible beast," Haruka explained.

"Were you born a vampire or a human?" Michiru asked for more information.

"Born a human, but made a vampire. Eight years ago, by a vampire named Hizu Mori. She died and for someone to not be a vampire they need to take it away or if they die it remains as a seal within the person. There's only ten vampires who can make someone else a vampire, they're all over the world."

"You owe me a long story," Michiru told the blonde who only smiled. Michiru went close to her ear. "Just learning that you're _my _vampire makes you much sexier."

Haruka blushed and kissed Michiru.

AN: Please review.


End file.
